A network service may identify a single service provider to provide a service for a requesting user and transmit an invitation message to the respective computing device of the identified service provider. However, in many instances, a service provider may decline invitations to provide services based on any number of factors. In such an instance, if the identified service provider declines the invitation, the network service must identify another available service provider, transmit another invitation message to that service provider, and wait for the service provider to accept or reject the invitation. This process may lead to undesirable delays and uncertainty from the requesting user's perspective.